For You
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Aku tahu. Aku selalu melakukan apapun untukmu." (inspired by Azu's song - For You)


**For You**

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance ,Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 540 Kata.

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Warning : Yaoi, death!chara

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : "Aku tahu. Aku selalu melakukan apapun untukmu."

####

Namanya Deidara. Pemuda yang tengah menatap danau yang tenang malam itu sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi. Dirinya mendapat partner baru sekarang, tapi semuanya masih hambar jika dia tak bersama Sang Danna.

"Besok aku akan menghabisi adik Itachi, Danna. Bagaimana menurutmu hmm ?" Bisiknya entah terhadap siapa. Kini Deidara merubah posisinya dari berdiri menjadi duduk. Kakinya dimasukkan ke dalam air danau yang terasa sangat dingin kala itu.

"_Aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang akan kau lakukan."_

Suara itu berlalu begitu saja. Sebuah suara yang dibawa angin dan terkalahkan oleh gemerisik daun yang bergesekkan. Deidara tak mendengarnya. Sekalipun dirinya kali ini tengah sendiri dan menatap langit dengan jarak satu meter dari objek yang bersuara tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya mati hmm ? Kalau saja kau tak mati, mungkin besok kita akan menyerang adik Itachi itu bersama." Deidara tertawa kecil. "Pasti menyenangkan, un." Lanjutnya.

Objek itu tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat ingat bagaimana jika malam sebelum mereka melaksanakan misi, maka dia akan menyusun strategi dan Deidara hanya menatapnya bosan dan berceloteh mengenai berbagai macam hal.

Namun kali ini, dia melihat Deidara sangat berbeda.

Keheninganlah yang kini menyelimuti mereka.

Meskipun begitu –

"Aku mencintaimu, Danna, un."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."_

– mereka saling merasakan dan memahami satu sama lain.

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

Deidara kini menatap sengit sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang telah membuat kedua tangannya terluka dan tubuhnya kini tak berdaya. Dia merasa sedikit gentar untuk saat ini – jika saja Deidara dapat jujur – karena adik Itachi itu dapat mematahkan beberapa serangannya termasuk c4 miliknya. Namun kali ini Deidara benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya akan menang melawan Sasuke. Ini seni terakhirnya. Seni yang benar-benar dia dedikasikan untuk dirinya, dan kematian penuh kemenangannya.

"Danna." Bisiknya.

"Mungkin aku akan mati muda seperti yang kau perkirakan, un. Aku merasa kau memang selalu benar atasku hmm. Aku akan menyusulmu dalam kemenangan seniku. Tunggulah. Hmm." Lanjutnya sebelum mahakarya milik Deidara terjadi.

"_Percayalah pada dirimu, Deidara. Sekarang kepakan sayapmu dan terbang. Bebaslah."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kelopak itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang azure yang menawan. Dia kini melihat cahaya putih yang sangat menenangkan setelah kegelapan merenggutnya entah berapa lama.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Sebuah suara mengalun dengan tenangnya membuat Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya –

– sampai bertemu sosok berambut merah kecoklatan yang Deidara rindukan.

"Dan..na.." Ucap Deidara terbata. Dia sedikit terkaget sebelum digantikan oleh sebuah kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah mati hmm ?" Mata Azure itu mendongak menatap lurus pada hazel di depannya.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah melihat mahakaryamu itu. Aku salut pada pengabdianmu pada prinsip senimu." Sahut Sasori.

Mata Deidara melebar dan binar-binar kebahagiaan muncul di sana. Pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya beranjak dan memeluk Sang Danna. "Kau tahu Danna hmm ? Entah kenapa aku selalu memiliki kekuatan jika aku memikirkanmu hmm. Aku merasa kau selalu ada di sampingku walaupun saat itu kau sudah mati, un."

Sasori tersenyum. Tangannya kini membalas pelukan Deidara. "Aku tahu. Karena aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu melakukan apapun untukmu."

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N :: inspired by Azu's song - For You.

_"blablablabla" =_ suara Sasori di dunia padahal dia sudah mati.

terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca~


End file.
